


Couples Suggestions Prompts

by pretentiousdan (rosegolddan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Additional Tags in Chapter Notes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegolddan/pseuds/pretentiousdan
Summary: A series of prompts collected from Tumblr account couplessuggestions and similar accounts. Mostly fluff pieces but will have a few smut pieces later on as well.





	1. a quiet morning

**Author's Note:**

> _Concept: my sleepy eyes open, and you’re lying right next to me. I trace my fingers lightly over the shape of your sunlit body, and you shiver. I listen to our hearts beating in tandem with my head on your chest, and all is well and safe and happy within the world._

Light filtered in through the gap in the curtains, filling the room with soft sunlight. Dan’s eyes blinked open, filled with sleep. Immediately, his eyes fell on the man asleep next to him. Phil was laying on his back, his hair pushed back and messy. One of his arms rested behind his head, the other at his side. His mouth was slightly open, light snores coming out of him. Dan always found Phil to be the most beautiful when he was asleep because he looked the most vulnerable as he slept.

Dan slid closer to his boyfriend, mostly out of the need for warmth. He curled into the older  man, resting his head on the side of Phil’s chest. It was a position they often cuddled in, Dan wanting the feeling of safety in Phil's arms. It was comforting to be pressed against Phil's chest. Dan lightly dragged his fingers over Phil’s chest, watching as Phil shivered. He would always be enamored by Phil, regardless of what he looked like. Phil shifted in his sleep, moving his arm to lay around Dan’s back. The light touch of his fingers made Dan relax further, feeling secure and safe.

All Dan could focus on was Phil’s heartbeat, a steady reminder that they are here. It was a reminder that they were safe from the outside world. They were together and happy, happier than they had ever been. With this thought, Dan smiled and slipped back into sleep.


	2. it's not that long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Forty hours until I’m in your arms again and your hands are on my hips and my arms around your neck and our lips together_

Dan had returned to his hometown to celebrate his mom’s birthday. While he loved his mom, he hated returning to this place. It only served to remind him of all of the bullying and ridicule he faced at school. He had escaped that world, finding happiness outside of the boundaries of this town. He would rather be back in London, with the man who saved him from himself.

_ It’s only forty hours _ , Dan thought to himself as he sat in his parent’s living room,  _ forty hours and I can be back with him _ . Dan pushed the thought away as his dad asked him a question about how he was liking the new apartment he had moved into. He had to maintain a sense of normalcy, pretending that he didn’t want to leave this place immediately.

When he had a quick break from his family before dinner, Dan took the opportunity to pull out his phone and send a text to Phil.  _ Please save me, _ he sent. He didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds to see the little typing bubble pop up.

_ Why? You said you wanted to be home for your mom _ , Phil responded. Dan rolled his eyes.

_ Yeah I do. But I also want to be back with you _ .

_ Only under forty hours, then you can be back here with me _ , Phil sent with a multitude of heart emojis.  _ Then you can wrap your arms around my neck and kiss me all you want. _

Dan smiled at this text.  _ Love you, see you soon. _

_ Love you too. Try to have a good time. _ Dan placed his phone back in his pocket. He could do this, just a few more hours until he was back on his way to London and to the man he loved.


	3. 224 miles between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As much as I love talking to you through a screen, I cannot wait till I can do it in person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes 2009!phan and a lot of fluff

Phil had no idea how he got to the point where he was on Skype every day with a guy he had never met in person. It started when Phil noticed how often this “Dan” guy would reply to his tweets and, eventually, Phil would start responding. It might have been because Phil found him cute but he’d never admit that. Now, it doesn’t really matter because they’re both enjoying talking to each other, even when they should probably be sleeping.

Weeks went by and they still talked every day, whether it was over text or Skype. They would talk about everything from books they had read to video games they were trying to beat. Often, they would Skype at night, when the prying eyes of their parents were closed in deep sleep. Whispered conversations about their days usually happened, sometimes including a crazy story about something they saw or did. Phil would tell Dan about the latest video he was working on. Dan would tell Phil about how his search for universities was going.

Every once in a while, they would get into deep conversations about life and its many mysteries. Phil would often be on the receiving side of these conversations, listening to Dan ramble on about his understandings of the world. Phil would smile and nod, not knowing how to contribute anything meaningful but he wanted to keep Dan talking. Dan would ask him questions too, about what he thought and if his experiences were the same. These discussions were almost like therapy sessions, a place where both of them could talk about anything without judgment.

One night, Phil made an offhand comment about how he would love to have their deep discussions in person. He really would love to have Dan in his room, laying on his bed with his head in Phil’s lap discussing the challenges of life. But he didn’t expect anything to come of it.

“I can buy a train ticket, you know,” Dan said through Skype’s grainy connection. “We could actually meet if that’s what you want.”

“Yes, yes, please,” Phil said excitedly. He really wanted to spend time with Dan, without the interruptions of Skype’s poor connectivity. They talked about the details and looked at dates, trying to pick a time when Phil knew his parents would be away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Dan to meet them, he was just worried about how his parents would see this friendship with an 18-year-old as anything other than exploitation. They figured out the day that Dan would come and leave and worked out what they would do together when he got there. When they finally hung up their Skype call, Phil wrote down the day that Dan would arrive: October 19th. Phil counted down the days in anticipation, waiting for the time where he could stand in the train station and meet his best friend.


	4. i'm (sometimes) not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I never thought I was anything special until I met you, and you talked about every little thing about me like it was a miracle. I still don’t know if I’m as special as you say, but I know I’m going to try. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes mentions of depression and depressive thoughts
> 
> also sorry for not updating as regularly, university has started again so i'm super busy. i'll update this when i can!

For the longest time, Dan thought that he was just an insecure teenager who had the weight of responsibilities and pressure to succeed on his shoulders. He thought that the feelings he had were normal for every teenager, that feeling angsty and moody was okay.  But then he went to university and the spiral of thoughts got worse. Feelings of worthlessness and despair overtook him, making him dig himself deeper and deeper into self-deprecation.

But he was lucky. Phil, the kind soul that he was, showed how deeply he cared about Dan. He would ask Dan to come watch movies and have game nights, usually ending in them falling asleep together on the couch or in Phil’s bed. When Dan was feeling especially down, Phil would put Dan’s head in his lap and run his fingers through his dark brown fringe. Phil would speak softly about how wonderful Dan was, how beautiful and perfect he was. Usually, Dan couldn’t get out of his mind to agree but the affirmation was nice.

When they started dating, Phil would show his adoration through small kisses on Dan’s forehead and hands. He did this because, usually when Dan was feeling down, he didn’t want someone kissing him on the lips; it felt too invasive. But he didn’t mind small things like that. In fact, it helped him stay grounded and focused on reality instead of being drawn too far into his head.

When they had moved to London together, it felt perfect for a while. Dan felt happier than he had been for a while. But then the increased pressure of making content both on YouTube and for the BBC started an intense spiral, one that Dan had never experienced before. The stress of everything wasn’t the center of his thoughts, it was just the spark of everything. Phil was out, running to the store to get some milk because they ran out; Dan couldn’t even use him to keep him grounded. He curled under his duvet, not feeling able to pretend that he was fine. Tears leaked out of his eyes, unable to control his emotions.

He heard Phil come up the stairs but it sounded muffled. Everything seemed out of focus to Dan, like reality wasn’t actually there. He didn’t fully register that Phil had knocked on the door of his bedroom, he was just so fixated on his thoughts. Dan felt Phil slide under the covers behind him. An arm snaked around his waist, holding him to Phil’s chest.

“Dan, what’s wrong,” Phil asked. Dan shook his head, unable to articulate what he was going through. “I need you to tell me. I can’t help if you don’t tell me,” he whispered.

“Don’t feel like I’m good enough,” Dan mumbled. “Feel like I’m gonna disappoint everyone.” He knew that their combined fanbase loved them to death but the fear of it was the problem.

“You aren’t going to disappoint anyone,” Phil whispered, placing a small kiss at the back of Dan’s head. “Even if they don’t love you, I always will.”

“Why? Won’t you get tired of me eventually?”

“No, never. Do you want to know why? Because I have always believed you to be the most special person in my life,” Phil said softly. “I got so lucky in meeting you. I feel lucky when I get to wake up beside you and when I get to sit next to you on the sofa and when you make us dinner. I can’t believe that you’ve put up with  _ me _ this long, considering I’m a klutz and a mess sometimes.” Phil paused for a moment, considering his next words. “You compliment me perfectly and I’d never have it any other way.”

Dan rolled over to face Phil. His eyes were glassy with tears but Phil knew that they weren’t tears of sadness; they were tears of relief. Phil placed a small kiss on Dan’s forehead. Dan curled into him, feeling safe and grounded back in reality.

Over the next few years, Dan still struggled with his, now diagnosed, clinical depression. There were many days where he didn’t want to get out of bed or interact with anyone. But Phil was always there for him. Dan still sometimes struggled to understand why Phil had been with him for close to ten years but he knew that their love was special and irreplaceable, so he knew that everything was okay.


	5. some kind of longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Every time I think of you my chest hurts. It hurts so bad. I’ve never felt this. I think this is what we call love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes 2009!phan

Dan was on the train home from his trip to Phil’s. It was the first time the two had ever met and Dan loved every second of it. Even though it was only a few days, they knew that they had to try and meet up again soon. Dan’s heart felt like it was aching from the moment he left Phil’s embrace on the platform of the train station. He had given a weak smile out of the window of the train to Phil, a small promise that he would be okay.

But now, as the train barrelled down the tracks, Dan wanted nothing more than to turn it around and go back. For the first time in a long time, Dan had felt truly happy. There was nothing better than laying in bed, feeling someone’s arms wrap around you, keeping you safe from the world. He hoped that Phil felt the same thing and was also happy with how the weekend had gone.

After that, they Skyped all the time. Almost every night, they would battle the poor connection and sound issues to find a way to talk to each other. The ache in Dan’s chest would be lightened when they talked, chatting about everything and nothing. Phil would listen as Dan complained about applying to universities, ranting that he didn’t think he would get into any of the programs. Phil would respond with a story about his experiences, reassuring Dan that he would find a school somewhere.  _ I hope it’s near Manchester so I can easily visit you, _ Dan thought. But eventually, their talks would drift into the early morning hours and both men would realize that they needed to sleep. With bleary eyes, they would say goodnight and hang up the call. Dan closed his laptop and placed it unceremoniously on the floor.

As he rolled over, curling into his blankets, he felt it again. The ache in his chest. Why was he feeling this? It had only come around after his trip to Phil’s, but why? Dan’s eyes slowly widened as he realized; he was in love with Phil. He had never felt something so strong like this but it was the only explanation to him. He wanted to spend as long as physically possible with Phil; he was the only person who really understood Dan. Dan fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, finally understanding something in his life.


End file.
